Storytime with Jin and Nina
by jojoDO
Summary: Jin tells Nina the story of when they first met... and how they nearly killed each other.


**A dear friend of mine wanted another Jin x Nina fic so I've decided to oblige. This goes out to you :)**

 **I guess you could call this a sequel, as it occurs after the events of the special dinner at Chanko Paradise.**

"Hey NINA! Where are you?!" Jin called out from his comfy desk chair. The room was currently empty save for him, because his loyal second in command Nina hadn't come back yet. Needless to say, Jin was getting lonely and bored. For the head of the Mishima Zaibatsu and leader of the most powerful military force capable of taking over the world... being bored was a very dangerous thing. Luckily, for the well being of the world, Nina managed to keep Jin entertained and out of trouble.

"Oh NINAAAAAAA I'M GETTING BOOOOOOORED!" Jin called out. "AND WHEN I GET BORED, I START INVADING COUNTRIES!"

"Will you just shut up and wait a minute! I'm busy!" Nina called out from a nearby closed door. The door happened to be to Jin's private executive restroom.

"What are you doing?" Jin asked.

"None of your business, sir!"

"Are you using the crapper?"

"I-I'd really rather not talk about it, sir!"

"Aw Nina, I was constipated once too after eating at Law's."

"SHUT UP! I'M NOT DOING THAT!"

The door finally swung open and out stomped an angry faced Nina Williams. She walked right up to Jin and put her hands on her hips, as if waiting to finally hear just what the hell he wanted so badly.

"Ah, there you are." Jin said with a grin. "What's the matter, is it your time of..."

But before Jin finished his witty remark, he suddenly stopped. He leaned over a bit and squinted his eyes, looking deep into Nina's face. Something wasn't right... her eyes were redder than usual and the area around them were stained with black eyeliner smudges. It was almost as if she'd been...

"Nina... were you crying in there?" Jin asked, his face completely serious.

"I...I don't know what you're talking about. Do I look like the crying type?" Nina asked, her voice as cool and composed as usual. If she was sad, she was doing a good job hiding it.

"Then what's with your face?"

"What do you mean? I was just putting on makeup."

"Uhhh, it looks like you've been crying your makeup OFF."

"I WASN'T CRYING!"

Nina folded her arms and turned her back to Jin with a "hmph". She was bound and determined to stay in her shell and hide her emotions from the world like always. But Jin was having none of that; he was different from the rest. He could get her to open up like no other.

"Ninaaaaa... you know you can't say no to me."

"Oh, really?" Nina scoffed. "So what, you going to threaten me with that crap about replacing me with Xiaoyu?"

"No, no threats. I'm just asking you, as the closest person in your life at the moment... please tell me."

Nina turned back around and saw Jin's face, completely devoid of any wit or sarcasm. He was being completely sincere. Nina couldn't help but be moved by it as she took a deep breath and prepared to let out all the emotions she kept inside.

"Fine, I'll tell you. It's just that... dammit, I want to remember some things!"

Jin put his hand to his chin and got in a nice listening position. "What things?"

"Well... I want to remember you."

Hearing those words made Jin's face turn the slightest shade of red as a tiny rush of warmth engulfed him.

"M-me? What do you mean?"

Nina looked down at her feet and continued. "Well... you know I have memory loss from my cryosleep. I don't remember much after failing to kill Kazuya decades ago. I was just wondering about the first time I met you, that's all. Y-you're a close person to me, and I feel like I didn't just storm into your office one day and ask for a job and that's our whole story. So tell me Jin... please put my mind at ease... please tell me we met in the past! I've just had this gnawing feeling inside me, and I can't stand it. We HAVE to have had some kind of interaction before! But I CAN'T FREAKIN REMEMBER!"

Jin gulped at what she had to say. The truth is, she was right: they HAD met in the past. But what Nina didn't know is that it was a very unpleasant experience that ended with one of them nearly dying. So at that moment, Jin had a dilemma... would he tell her the truth and add more awkwardness to an already extremely complicated relationship? On the other hand... if he lied to her, then maybe he could put things in a more positive light between them.

Jin closed his eyes and took a deep breath, making his decision right then and there. He then opened his mouth and prepared to speak...

"Oh and just so you know, I expect you to be honest otherwise you'll break my heart and ruin what we have for all eternity. Okay?"

"O-of course! Dammit..."

Well, so much for lying. Jin had no choice but to tell the truth now. With a sigh, he prepared to tell the unpleasant and unfortunate story of when they met.

"...Okay, I'll tell you. Do you... wanna sit with me?"

Nina blushed slightly and played with her hair a bit. "Um, w-well... I don't see why not."

She looked around a few times, making sure they were alone before approaching Jin and sitting down in his lap. She leaned back against his chest and got comfortable, eagerly awaiting the story of when they first met.

"Okay... this is the story of when we first met. It was years ago, during the King of Iron Fist Tournament 3..."

 **FLASHBACK MODE IN 3...2...1...**

 _"AAAAND LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, JIN KAZAMA DOES IT AGAIN! THIS 19 YEAR OLD MISHIMA KARATE PRACTITIONER IS ON FIRE!" the overzealous announcer yelled as Jin downed his next opponent in a matter of seconds. Though he showed signs of being quite skilled, Forrest Law was simply no match for Jin's fearsome Mishima style of Karate._

 _The crowd screeched his name with praise and glory, but Jin didn't care about such things. He only cared about the fight in front of him, and moving closer to his ultimate goal: taking revenge on the monster that took his mother from him. With the defeat of Law, Jin had moved one step closer to realizing this goal._

 _"Ughhhh... I'm so beat." Jin said to himself with a yawn as he walked away from the thunderous echoes of the cheering crowd. Right now, he just wanted to be alone. Being the #1 contender in the King of Iron Fist Tournament and being the object of adoration and envy for so many people could get extremely tiring and fast. It felt good to get away from it all and retreat to the comfort of a warm bed._

"So did you win that year?" Nina asked, interrupting the story.

"Huh? Of course I did. I killed True Ogre."

"Really? I heard that Paul killed True Ogre."

"NO! That is a common misconception! Paul defeated REGULAR OGRE! REGULAR! But the ignorant fool didn't realize that the battle wasn't yet over, so he accidentally forfeited the tournament. I then moved on and defeated Ogre for good.

"So how did Paul get ahead of you in the tournament? Did he beat you or something?"

"Wha- no, I... Nina, you're asking too many questions."

"Fine, fine, sorry. Please carry on, sir."

"Okay... I will. Anything else?"

"JUST KEEP TALKING!"

"Alright!"

 **BACK TO THE STORY**

 _Jin walked down the sidewalk, the cool night air relaxing his erratic nerves. He could have taken a cab or maybe even hitched a ride with his rich as hell grandfather Heihachi, but Jin chose to walk just so he could appreciate the peace, solitude, and the beautiful moonlight upon the city. He didn't take little things like that for granted like most people these days would. Perhaps he enjoyed it because he was forced to live in the woods with his hippie mother for his entire youth. Who knows?_

 _Jin was deep in thought about many things as he headed for his hotel room that he was currently renting on Heihachi's payroll. He thought about his mother, about how she was no longer in his life. He thought about his father, whose name it was forbidden to even think of. And Heihachi... could he really be trusted? Mother was the one who told him to go to Heihachi, so surely she must have had her reasons to-_

"Umm, sir? It's lovely hearing your personal thoughts and all, but... when do I come in?" Nina interrupted.

"Ugh, Nina! I was in the zone!" Jin replied angrily.

"I respect that, but the story gets kind of boring when it's all about you and not me.'

"Oh, really? Well if it's so boring then don't let me waste your time. You could be doing more entertaining things like unjamming all the defective Tekken Force firearms."

"N-no please... I'm sorry sir, just keep going."

"Yeah, that's what I thought."

"Ugh, prick..."

 **BACK TO THE STORY**

 _Jin was so lost in his torrent of thoughts that he failed to initially notice someone was following him. Of course, he couldn't take all the blame; the person following him happened to be a professional. It wasn't until he finally stopped to stretch for a moment that his perception finally allowed him to notice something was wrong._

 _"Hmm... something feels strange in the air..." Jin muttered to himself. "It feels... cold."_

 _Jin turned around and scanned the environment, looking left to right. Once he looked around on his level, he looked high above on the rooftops. But still there was nothing!_

 _"Huh. Maybe I'm just tired..."_

 _At the moment those words left his mouth, a loud impact resonated right at his feet._

 _"AHH!"_

 _Jin leaped backwards immediately as he saw another impact, followed by another. Were those... gunshots?_

 _"Damn... someone's shooting at me!"_

 _Jin hightailed it out of the open and took cover behind a building as his gentle breaths became sharp, erratic ones. He could feel sweat forming on his brow; his life was in danger! But remembering his training, Jin closed his eyes and allowed his breathing to return to normal as he prepared to intercept the assassin._

"So who was shooting at you?! Jin, tell me!" Nina yelled.

"I'm getting to it. But... you probably won't like the answer."

"Oh no... you're kidding..."

 **BACK TO THE STORY**

 _At the count of three, Jin popped out from behind the building and immediately received more bullets. But thanks to his speed, he was able to avoid getting hit as he pinpointed the source of the shots._

 _"There!" Jin pointed. The assassin was behind a nearby tree, firing a silenced USP 45. at him. With blood pumping and adrenaline flowing, Jin sprinted towards the tree before the assassin could get another shot off._

 _The assassin saw him coming and desperately tried to reload, but she knew there wasn't enough time. Dropping the gun, she whipped out a combat knife and lunged at Jin instead. She thrust her knife towards his head with a grunt, but Jin swayed to the left and grabbed her hand, putting her in a wristlock. With a twist, the knife fell out of her hand. Jin capitalized on the disarmament by spinning around and performing an over shoulder flip. The assassin hit the ground with a thud, allowing Jin to fall back to a safe distance to get into his proper Karate stance._

 _"Reveal your identity. Now." Jin demanded, his expression fierce and fists clenched._

 _The assassin got to her feet and dusted herself off before turning and facing Jin. Jin finally got a good look at the woman: she seemed young, almost his age. She had blonde hair in a ponytail with icy blue eyes and ruby red lipstick. She was wearing a black jumpsuit that was partially unzipped, revealing her quite ample breasts underneath. To complete her deadly image was a pair of black combat boots and black leather gloves on her hands. This woman was dressed to kill._

 _After not responding to Jin's orders, Jin raised his voice to intimidate her._

 _"I SAID REVEAL YOURSELF! Reveal yourself... or die where you stand."_

 _The woman's facial expression didn't change at all; she was completely unfazed. She simply got into stance and looked deep into Jin's eyes, her gaze sending a shiver through his spine._

 _"Jin Kazama?" she asked, the first words to leave her mouth._

 _Jin's response was only a nod. As soon as she got confirmation she lunged at Jin with murderous intent, only uttering one other word:_

 _"Die."_

"No... this can't be..." Nina said, her voice breaking slightly. She got off of Jin's lap and stared down at his desk, her eyes shut tight. With a growl, she brought her fist down on it with all of her might.

"Dammit! I tried to kill you?!"

"Nina..."

"THAT'S how we met?! You were just another job to me?!"

"Nina! It's not your fault, dammit!" Jin yelled, trying to get her attention. But it was too late, Nina was already tearing up slightly and was standing in the corner lamenting. Jin had to act fast, lest things get anymore out of hand.

"Nina, come here please."

"N-no... I don't wanna..."

"You don't have a choice. Come here please...now."

Nina turned around and looked back at Jin, whose face was as serious as always, yet with a hint of sincerity in it as well. With a sigh, she walked back over to Jin and sat back down. She suddenly felt a warm pair of arms around her, hugging her tight.

"J...Jin..."

"It wasn't you fault. If you would just let me finish the story, I promise I'll explain it to you. Okay?"

"...Very well."

"Okay... now where was I?"

"Ummm, I was trying to kill you."

 **BACK TO THE STORY**

 _Nina lunged forward and threw a knifehand strike, which Jin swatted away and backed away. As he was backing away Nina threw a leg kick which was easily checked, but she then went high with a kick to the face. Jin quickly raised his forearms and absorbed the blow, though it knocked him back a bit. Jin then went on the offensive; with a lunge, he threw a spear strike to Nina's chest which knocked her on her butt instantly despite her best efforts to block it. Jin's strength was simply too great for her._

 _"Ah!" Nina grunted as Jin threw an axe kick in an effort to hit her while she was grounded. She used her agility to quickly roll to the side and avoid the blow. As Jin's foot crashed into the concrete, shattering it with his immense power, Nina decided to nullify his striking by shooting for his legs and getting him to the ground. Jin was still recovering from the miss, so Nina was able to grab his left leg and use her Aikido skills to get him down. Once Jin was down, she trapped his arm between her legs before grabbing it with both hands and pulling back with all of her might in an attempt to break it._

 _"Hmph." was Jin's only response as he easily used his strength to get back to his feet, lifting Nina entirely as he stood up. Staying dedicated to the armbar, Nina was literally hanging from his arm as she pulled on it desperately. Using his raw might, Jin lifted Nina high in the air and slammed her into the asphalt with a loud thud. Nina cried out in pain and let go of his arm immediately, falling to the ground and curling up in pain._

 _"Are we done here?" Jin asked the fallen assassin._

 _Nina's only response was to spit at his feet as she got back up and got back into stance. She wasn't going to quit._

 _"Who sent you?" Jin asked._

 _No response._

 _"I really don't want to kill such a pretty woman. If you surrender, I will let you go now."_

 _Nina's response was throwing a kick to his shin, followed by a kick to his face. The blow to his shin caused Jin to buckle slightly, causing him to be slow to respond to the kick which connected with his cheek and opened up a nasty cut. Jin cursed as he put his fingers on the cut and felt his own blood._

 _Nina tried to use her patented Bad Habit move and kick Jin in the groin, but Jin swung his left hip forward and intercepted her kick with a kick of his own. His foot crashed into the back of her leg, right in her femoral area, the force knocking her off her one steady foot and onto the ground. With momentum on his side, Jin grabbed Nina with both hands and lifted her up, then shoved her backwards against the tree she had been hiding behind._

 _"AH!" she grunted as her back hit the tree hard._

 _With her back against a hard surface, it was impossible for her to avoid this next shot. With a loud kiai, Jin threw a spinning kick to her abdomen, hitting her directly in the liver._

 _"UHHhhhhhh...!"_

 _The force was so powerful that it shut down her body immediately. Nina's legs gave out and she slumped to the ground in defeat. She coughed and gasped, desperately trying not to puke from the pain and trauma of the blow._

 _"Now we're done here." Jin said, his eyes cold and devoid of merciful thoughts. "Time to die."_

 _Jin grabbed the limp woman and lifted his hand, preparing to strike her in the throat and crush her windpipe. But as he prepared to strike, he suddenly stopped and thought...what would his mother think of this? If he killed this woman right now... he would truly be a Mishima, no better than his father or Heihachi. But was that what he wanted to be? Deep down... he was a Kazama. He was his mother's child. And his mother would never raise a hand with malicious thoughts!_

 _With that revelation, Jin instead decided to take another route... the merciful one. At first he wanted to just walk away, but he couldn't just leave the woman there. After all, he wanted to know more about who she was working for. Jin knelt down and scooped up Nina in his arms, deciding to take her back to his hotel room._

"Ya know, this still isn't making me feel any better." Nina grumbled. She gasped when Jin suddenly squeezed her even tighter than he already was.

"BECAAAAAAUSE I haven't gotten to the good part yet!" Jin said with a slight grin.

"Well hurry up and get to it!"

"Alright, alright! I'm skipping to the part where you're in my hotel room."

 **BACK TO THE STORY, IN JIN'S ROOM**

 _Jin laid Nina down on his bed and took a good look at the her. She had passed out from the trauma of Jin's hard kick to the body. Leaving her there for the time being, Jin went to the bathroom and commenced to treating the nasty cut on his cheek. After disinfecting it and sealing it with glue, Jin slapped a bandage on it and came back out of the bathroom to refocus on Nina._

 _"Hmmm... I wonder if she's okay..."_

 _Jin wanted to check the full extent of her injuries and treat them, but the only problem was that she was wearing a jumpsuit! Jin had to make a judgement call right then and there._

 _"Hmmm... well... she IS unconscious..."_

 _Deciding that there was no long term repercussions, Jin looked both way and then put his hand on the zipper. He gently pulled down, unzipping Nina's jumpsuit all the way until it was completely-_

"WAAAAAAIT A MINUTE! YOU SAW ME NAKED?!" Nina boomed.

"W-well... I wanted to check on that injury I gave you!" Jin squeaked.

"W-was I wearing underwear?!"

"Uhhhh I not from what I could tell. I gotta say Nina, I really like your wardrobe choice-OOOF!"

Jin shut up immediately after receiving an elbow to the gut. It was actually quite painful, indicating that Nina was pissed and maybe he shouldn't have brought that part up. Honestly, Jin felt kind of stupid for saying it now, but it was still worth it to get Nina riled up like that.

"...Just get back to the story." Nina said flatly.

 **BACK TO THE STORY**

 _After deducing that there were no broken bones, ruptured organs or internal bleeding, Jin rubbed some muscle relaxing solvent on her wound and zipped back up her jumpsuit. Now it was just a matter of waiting for her to wake up in order to finally get the information he wanted. For the time being, Jin just sat beside her on the bed and watched tv. It took about 3 hours for her to finally come to. The poor girl must've been exhausted._

 _"Uhh...ughn..." she groaned as her eyes finally opened. She looked around and noticed she was in an unfamiliar area, and that immediately caused her instincts to kick in._

 _"WHERE AM I!" she screamed, leaping to her feet and raising her fists. Of course, she didn't realize she had taken a hard shot to the body until the pain came flooding into her all at once._

 _"OH GODDAMN!"_

 _With a pained squeal, she collapsed back on the bed and writhed in agony._

 _"AHH! UHH... what... happened... to me..?"_

 _"You tried to kill me, remember?" Jin replied nonchalantly. Nina finally noticed that there was a person next to her, and she immediately got defensive._

 _"G-GET AWAY FROM ME!"_

 _Jin got off of the bed and got to a safe distance, as Nina was kicking and flailing her legs furiously. With a sigh, he grabbed her and held her down._

 _"Will you calm down? I saved you, okay? You were trying to kill me and I hurt you in self defense. But I brought you here and treated your wounds. Now... I'm going to let go of you. Will you PLEASE stay cool?"_

 _Nina took a moment to process everything that Jin said. She tried hard to remember what the heck she was doing, but she just couldn't at the moment! Deciding that her only course of action was to trust his word, Nina finally nodded and calmed down._

 _"There, that's better." Jin said, letting go of her. "Now then... what's your name?"_

 _"I... don't remember."_

 _"Age?"_

 _"Uhh... don't remember."_

 _"Are you a male or female?"_

 _"Can't you look at me and tell, you idiot?"_

 _"Alright, alright, I'm just measuring the extent of your memory loss. Can you remember ANYTHING?"_

 _Nina closed her eyes and put her hand to her head, as if desperately trying to free the memories within. "I...I'm... an assassin. I was trying to kill...somebody...but I failed... and I don't remember much after that. There was a guy in a lab coat... and then everything went cold. I woke up and heard this strange voice. It told me..."_

 _"What? What did it tell you?"_

 _"...It told me to kill Jin Kazama."_

 _"Well, that's interesting. What if I told you I was Jin Kazama?"_

 _"AAAH!"_

 _"Relax, relax. I'm not gonna hold a grudge. Do you have any idea who might have told you to kill me?"_

 _"I... I saw a vision in my head. It was... a man... no, it wasn't a man. It had the appearance of a man, but he was big and green. Blood red eyes... and he spoke in this weird language. I don't know how I understood it, but I... just...did."_

 _OGRE! Jin knew his face better than anyone. That monster, who took his mother from him would pay! It would seem that Ogre had it out for Jin as well, seeing as he was sending assassins after him. Jin decided right then and there that Nina was not the enemy; the monster who manipulated her was to blame. Everything that had happened... it was all OGRE!_

 _"I see... well, thank you for being honest. You can stay here for the night if you want." Jin replied._

 _Nina got to her feet with a groan. "Unghh... thanks but I just want to go. Thanks for helping me, Jin Kazama._

 _Nina limped towards the door, groaning in pain every step of the way. Jin wanted to prevent her from leaving, but he was afraid that would just pointlessly provoke her._

 _As Nina approached the door, she stopped and turned around._

 _"Umm..."_

 _Jin noticed she hadn't left yet, so he raised his eyebrow. "What?"_

 _"I... what am I supposed to do with my life? I have no idea who I am or what my past affiliations are. All I know is... I'm good at killing people."_

 _"Well, you should stick with what you're good at, I guess. Just please don't try to kill me anymore in the future."_

 _"But... what about my memories?"_

 _"I'm sure they'll come back in time. Just be patient. I know we've gotten off on the wrong foot, lady... but I will still pray for everything to work out for you."_

 _Nina felt a slight warmth in her face when she heard those words. "Oh... thank you. Well then...goodbye."_

 _The door shut and just like that, the woman was out of Jin's life as quickly as she had entered. With a yawn, Jin crawled into bed and fell asleep, his thoughts on Ogre and Ogre alone. Well, almost. Admittedly, he was still dwelling on the beautiful woman who tried to kill him._

"And then a few years later, Heihachi was supposedly killed and Jinpachi took over the Zaibatsu. I killed Jinpachi in the King of Iron Fist Tournament 5 and took over the empire, then you came and asked me for a job, and here we are." Jin said with a smile. "So... what do you think?"

"Well, that's a lot to take in." Nina said. "I can't believe I tried to kill you..."

"It wasn't you. Ogre was just using you!" Jin reassured her.

"But I can't help but feel personally responsible for it. I mean... what if I was strong enough to resist it? I..."

"Aw Nina, come here."

Nina felt Jin's cheek press against hers and a rush of warmth coursed through her. It was awkward and embarrassing...but nice.

"I know you could never purposely try to kill me, okay?" Jin whispered. He planted a tiny little peck on Nina's cheek.

Nina's look of worry turned into a grin. "Well, if the pay was good I would."

"But it'll never beat what I'm paying you, now will it?" Jin said in a baby voice, pinching Nina's cheek and making her uncharacteristically giggle.

"Hee hee, s-stop it! I would kill you for LESS than what you're paying me to babysit your annoying ass."

"Oh no you wouldn't. Youuuu liiiike meeeee..."

"Shut uuuuup! So help me I'll leave you and go work for G Corp! I don't care if Anna works there, I'll just kill her bitch ass and take her spot."

"Aw Nina, you're so hurtful sometimes."

In a matter of minutes, Nina's sadness had been lifted and she had forgotten completely about her troubled past. Jin had that effect on her like no one else could, and that was something that a high paycheck and executive privileges couldn't buy. Jin was right; he was the one person that she probably couldn't kill even if she wanted to. Thankfully Ogre was dead now so she would never have to test that theory.

 **THE END**


End file.
